Military Comics Vol 1 1
** ** Supporting Characters: * Connie * Jack Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * long-range 4-engine bombers * semi-obsolete Brewster Buffaloes and Bell Airacobras | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Loops McCann * Banks Barrows Supporting Characters: * General Cheng Antagonists: * Japanese military Other Characters: * Locations: * U.S. Marine Base, near Chung Sow, China * Chinese guerilla flying field, near Chung Sow, China Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boomerang Jones Antagonists: * M'bujies Other Characters: * white girl Locations: * ** *** fortress city of the M'Bujies *** Ras Dashin volcano Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Archie Atkins Supporting Characters: * Achmed * Jack Bailey Antagonists: * Senussi tribesmen * Italian soldiers Other Characters: * Billy the goat * Free French soldiers * British soldiers Locations: * Libya Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Colonel Sam Shot * Slim Shell Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , Nazi Military Attache ** two hench-spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Slim Shell's home-made airplane, | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sam the eagle * Senator Walter Q Noble Antagonists: * ** his crew of sleeper agents Other Characters: * Captain Webb Locations: * Washington DC * South ** Black Island Vehicles: * USS America (a Pennsylvania-class battleship) * small rented speedboat | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** , former airline pilot ** Butch O'Keefe ex-safe-cracker ** Gramps, ex-pickpocket ** Hank, ex-rustler ** Peewee, ex-forger ** Slick Ward, ex-con-man Supporting Characters: * Colonel Rider Antagonists: * ** *** German soldiers and airmen Locations: * LaGuardia Field * southern England * northern France Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Ed Wexler | Inker8_1 = Ed Wexler | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = Miss America: "The Origin of Miss America" | Synopsis8 = Reporter Joan Dale visits Bedloe's Island, the home of the Statue of Liberty. While dozing off on a park bench, Joan wishes she had “the powers that the Statue of Liberty must possess,” in order to do some good in the world. She then falls asleep and dreams that the Statue has spoken to her, and given her magic powers. When Joan wakes up, she surprises herself by making a tree disappear; her dream has become reality. Joan hurries back to her office, but along the way encounters a gang of ruffians attacking an old man. Joan gestures, and turns the hoodlums into doves. The grateful man then calls her “the real Miss America,” a name which Joan adopts as her own. Joan catches up to her boss and receives an assignment, to investigate a munitions factory bombing, in Newark. At the scene, her questions are ignored by the FBI and factory boss, so she investigates on her own, and finds a bomb fragment. As she gazes into it, the image of a large house appears; she recognizes the house and goes there, instantly, in a puff of smoke. She peeks inside the mansion and spots Mr. Grost, the factory boss, laying out new plans for his gang of saboteurs. Their next target is the Burtis Airplane Company. Joan tries again to tell the FBI what she knows, but they again blow her off. She gives up on those dolts, and goes to the Burtis plant herself, that very night, alone. Three thugs jump out to attack her, and she gestures, turning them into trees. She finds two more men planting a bomb, and she gestures, levitating the bomb in pursuit of their fleeing car and blowing it up. She then visits Grost, levitates a pistol out of his hand, and compels him to write out a confession and sign it, and finally she delivers him to the FBI. She then breaks the Fourth Wall by looking over her shoulder and winking at the reader. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joan's newspaper boss Antagonists: * three thugs * three thugs * two thugs * Mr. Grost, Factory Superintendent Other Characters: * FBI Chief Inspector ** other agents and cops Locations: * ** * , ** munitions factory ** Burtis Airplane factory | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Captain Foghorn Supporting Characters: * Bob Wayne * Dick Martin * Freckles (Marmaduke van Weyden Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue was reprinted in its entirety in [https://www.comics.org/issue/226717/ Flashback #5 (DynaPubs Enterprises, 1974)] and . * "The Origin of Blackhawk" was reprinted in , , and . ** The first Blackhawk Island is located a long distance east of the chateau in France where Blackhawk captures Von Tepp. Later iterations of this famous secret airbase would be far to the west of there, in the North Atlantic Ocean. ** The Blackhawk unit is equipped with long-range 4-engine bombers, some radial-engine pursuit planes (Brewster Buffaloes?) and some in-line-engine pursuit planes (Bell Airacobras?). No Grumman XF5Fs are seen, yet. * Loops and Banks ** Bob Powell is also credited as Bud Ernest in this issue. * Yankee Eagle ** Jerry Noble really can talk to his eagle Sam, and to seagulls also. * Miss America ** Joan Dale wears her regular office clothes and no mask throughout this episode. ** Miss America has so far turned three guys into doves and three guys into trees; we never hear about any of them getting turned back into men. Then she blows up two more saboteurs with their own bomb. Body Count = 8. ** In the final panel, Joan breaks the 4th wall by looking over her shoulder and winking at the reader. * Includes a one-page feature titled "Sabotage" by Tex Blaisdell and Lane French. * Includes a two-page text story by Dick Scopes titled "Gone With the Draft", an obvious allusion to the 1936 novel and subsequent film Gone With the Wind. | Trivia = * The character of Blackhawk and his Blackhawk Squadron proved to be one of the most enduring aviator adventure strips of all time. The team went through several permutations over the years, not all of which were equally popular. | Recommended = | Links = * Military Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Military Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Military Comics #1 Aug 1941, entire issue }}